


Fuel

by Danganphobia



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: When he and Galo connected in order to save the planet, it's because it was meant to be that way. Galo can set him alight. Galo can be his fuel. Like he was meant to do.





	Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving something, for these two. So I wanted to get it out. This ain't nothing but sweet and tender no matter how angsty it gets. I just want to write Galo comforting Lio for nightmares and his identity crisis. This is set during a time skip.

He thought that by now the nightmares would stop. Silently, he lied awake in bed. Flashing images of the Burnish locked away in pods on the ship, their bodies being drained from their energy. From their _promare. _Their screams of terror. Kray using him to do the same.   
  
He could still feel the tremors. The aftershocks. Even when it's _gone _it's as if it would forever be etched into his skin. Part of his arm turned to ash and began to chip away along with the rest of his body while he lost consciousness. He could no longer _breathe. _  
  
_Burn out. _His promare would tell him. Just relax. Lie back, and burn out. Then he would wake up in a pool of sweat, hands clutching at his throat as he gasped for air to fill his lungs. His heart is pounding. He feels so cold and _empty _but he still perspired like he was trapped in a desert with the sun blazing on his skin.   
  
It's been happening for a while now. But he doesn't mention anything about it to anybody. He had this dilemma. That if he had told Galo he would worry. If he had told Meis and Gueira they would worry, too. The constant reminder that he isn't Burnish anymore is loud and clear, but a leader must show no fear. He must stay strong and take care of himself. Otherwise, the walls he built up would crumble and his journey to strive towards the top would all be for nothing.   
  
Lio knew it's all a delusion of grandeur now that he had no reason to keep up this facăde but survival is his only instinct. Yet somehow when he thought of a certain, arrogant and airheaded firefighter there's a strong urge to open up to his warmth. Burning bright like the sun who is so shockingly perceptive while Lio is burning out, similar to a candlelit flame to slowly grow smaller until it finally wisps away with just a single blow.   
  
He's been taking the bed because Galo offered. Something that isn't concrete or a makeshift mattress to sleep on for the night Lio thought he would be able to sleep like a baby but he _couldn't. _He had a roof over his head rather than the stars to look onward to, a shelter with cracked pipes that leaked where stay was only temporary before they had to move the next morning. And yet he still can't _sleep_.   
  
Once Lio had calmed down his breathing, his hand trailed from his throat to his chest. Clutching it tightly. He let out a labored breath. Staring out the single window out into the city. Listening to the sounds of cars driving by, the sound of honking, screeching tires, distant voices -- yelling. Lio found himself all too similar to the unrest out there.   
  
He took the covers off him, and his socked feet touched the ground. He stood up. He wanted to take a walk. Maybe get a glass of water, _warm milk is good for you to help you fall asleep _is one of Galo's _super awesome _suggestions as he liked to call it. The thought almost made Lio want to snort. Clad in only a sweater and leggings, something he finally had of his own when the weather began to cool down, because he didn't want to rely on fitting into jackets and shirts sizes too big for him -- Lio opened the door carefully.   
  
He hugged himself, pushing his sleeves over his wrists and crossing his arms padding into the kitchen. It's dark, so it's a little difficult to navigate into the kitchen. He didn't want to wake Galo, and didn't bother to check the living area to see if he was sound asleep, maybe he was. Fetching a glass from the cabinets and a carton of milk in the fridge, not filling too much before heating it up in the microwave.   
  
He waited for almost a minute to pass by before retrieving it, not risking for the device to go off. Galo brought two heaters, a gift from Lucia to keep in the apartment and it doesn't change the fact that it is still so _cold. _And Lio knows it's just him. He hated it. The warm milk calmed his senses too little, but he finished it all and couldn't resist checking on Galo. Because his yearning he tried to ignore is present.   
  
Lio walked into the living area. Remaining cautious. A part of him wanted to retreat back to the bedroom, go back to bed. Intending on getting a good night's rest but… he wanted to make sure that part of this nightmare isn't reality. He hadn't lost his sanity -- and --  
  
It smelled of cigarettes.   
  
Galo is standing right by the couch, but he's awake. It made Lio freeze, and he stopped breathing for a moment seeing his figure looming in the shadows. Still.   
  
It doesn't take time to register that Galo has been _up _with the ashtray on the coffee table. As if in haste he wanted to put out the cigarette he had in between his lips.   
  
The smell of it is similar to the flames Lio could easily form into his hand for a short period of time and what lingered after he made it go out, just the same as when he awakened with Galo's hopeful facial expression hovering above him.   
  
"Hey." Galo broke Lio out of his thoughts. As if he immediately knew he frightened Lio his hands fly up in surrender. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just up having a cig and I saw you leave the room and walk out."   
  
"I didn't know you were awake." Lio stood at a safe distance. But Galo continued to approach Lio. Casual. Lio tried to keep his expression impassive, for some reason. He felt the _need _to keep his guard up but his body screamed for him to confide in Galo. Let go.   
  
"Yeah, I know." Galo chuckled. "And I thought you were asleep."   
  
"I was." Lio answered. It's part of the truth. "I just wanted to get something to drink."   
  
Galo doesn't miss a beat. "Warm milk?" His inquiry isn't smug. It's of concern.   
  
"You said it would help me sleep." Lio said, affirming. "I sincerely hope you're right on that."   
  
"You can't sleep, huh." Hands shoved into his pockets, Galo hummed. He's in red sweatpants and white socks with nothing else and Lio battled with staring down at the ground, at Galo's chest or at his face. He settled with meeting Galo's gaze and can't deny the intensity that made his heart pound faster. What was wrong with him. He's burning up whenever he's in close proximity of Galo but they haven't touched. He's getting near, though. Dangerously near.   
  
"No. I thought I could get up and walk around for a bit." Lio averted his gaze. He rubbed at his arms, while the sweater had its benefit of keeping his warm he needed to calm his nerves some more.   
  
"Ah. So is it helping?" Galo asked, "You know. Walking around. Getting all that stress out of your system. We both have really long days. So we have our own ways of trying to release all that shit we're feelin'."   
  
Not really. Lio wanted to say. After he woke up from a nightmare he would lie in bed restless, tossing and turning all night. Sleepless. The morning would rise and he would be clutching his hands hoping for a spark or a sign of a flame that would never be coming back. It would take Galo checking on him to snap out of his delusion.   
  
"You don't have to worry about me." Lio cut straight to the chase. "You have a whole city to worry about. A whole team. Your people."   
  
"You mean our city, our team, and our people?" Galo corrected with a cheeky grin and it made Lio grimace. "Our communities joined together the moment we began rebuildin' it, so don't gimme that shit."  
  
"It's the truth, and you know it. That there's going to be division that won't dwindle in who knows how many years." Lio affirmed, he sounded haughty but he had to say it.  
  
He expected Galo to try and argue like they used to. Get at each other's throats, his hot headed temper provoking him to say things impulsively without thinking them through and Lio's stubbornness, and his pride is the perfect way to set Galo off but he _doesn't _and he just laughed.   
  
And Lio just doesn't _understand _how unfair this was. Galo being so perceptive. He just loved to act insensible when he didn't feel like thinking things through properly when in reality he retained some intellect. Lio tried to think that they were bad for each other with a million different reasons, while he used to be Burnish while Galo was a hero, a fireman. But they're not all so different, Galo saw him differently than all the others and said that they were the same.   
  
"Take it easy, firebug." Galo whistled. "Someone's a little cranky."  
  
"I just wanted to get a drink." Lio prepared the ultimate tactic of fleeing when things got too intimate. Galo doesn't back down without a fight.  
  
"You ain't gotta be so damn bitter about everything. We saved the world and gave ourselves another chance at startin' fresh. So staying positive means that you'd feel better about yourself and everything's that happened, and not blame yourself for it. It's not your fault, and you can't stop everything no matter how much you wished you did. Or how much you wished you tried harder." Galo expressed his understanding, but Lio kept attempting to push away, rather than drawing in.   
  
"Have you ever considered no matter the outcome the sacrifices we've had to make?" He questioned, challenging.  
  
"I do. Believe me. Sometimes I think the same things you do." Galo answered lowly. Lio felt some guilt. But he said nothing. "But I know that you're hurting on the inside, Lio. You're still crying."   
  
"Sometimes I think about it and I can't sleep, Galo, but what can I do about it?" Lio shook his head and he huffed a laugh of disbelief. "Sometimes I just have to deal with it until it ends and I can stop living in a nightmare that doesn't exist."   
  
"I know you can." Galo encouraged.  
  
"Stop that." Lio demanded.  
  
"You're strong and you're pretty fuckin' amazing. And I don't care what anybody thinks about you. You're still just like us. With or without your Burnish powers." Galo continued on, ignoring Lio, and Lio let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Backed into a corner he wished he can slip out of.  
  
That tears it. He can't withstand a single second more of this conversation. Without his promare, he felt defenseless. What he used to get to where he was took_ years _of doubting he could ever master it, hiding away in fear, remaining on the run until he decided he wanted to stop running and change his damned fate. Now that he was here, still alive, and living without the very thing that shaped him into a fearless leader, a friend, _family_, it's-- it's something that he couldn't fathom.   
  
If he had no purpose, powerless, how can he be all of these things at once? His mother told him he lived to burn bright. If he's no longer a lit candle, he was nothing. He felt so utterly human. And the desire to _be _that is conflicting.   
  
"You shouldn't be up this late." Lio averted the topic. It's best if he closed it. Because he didn't know how else he could respond to that. He could see Galo's disappointment, taking his hands through thick, blue strands with a sigh.   
  
"I don't say these things without meanin' it." Galo lamented. "I really do mean it."   
  
Lio's too exhausted, not physically, but mentally. To come up with a suitable retaliation. So he's genuine, for once. Just a little.  
  
"I know. That is what makes you a good man." It came out more apologetic than Lio would have liked. But he stood his ground. "Goodnight."   
  
"Yeah. Uh, goodnight." Galo smiled. And it's all in that damn smile, it's in the way he defended Lio with all his heart and was willing to do so if that meant risking what he already had, to ensure he and all the former Burnish had a place in their new society.

Galo should be bad for him. But he brings Lio so much _peace... _it's almost spectacular.   
  
They stay there for a while longer. Neither of them want to move. Lio wanted to offer if Galo could come with him. Or if they could stay here, together. If Galo could do _something. _A magnetism that kept Lio grounded but he managed to break free from as the two of them walked opposite directions. Lio back to the bedroom.   
  
He shut the door. Thought of Galo's words. His kindness. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. Scared to fall back asleep. Wanting to call out to Galo. He sat on his bed, the darkness consumed him and he hesitated staring back at the bedroom door, drawing his lip between his teeth.   
  
He couldn't go back to sleep anyway… even if he changed his mind on attempting to. The possibility of waking up feeling like he's at the brink of death over and over again and coping with it himself, alone, because he could handle it no matter how much it was draining him while Galo is next door. His aura that provided ever lasting comfort with open arms.  
  
Lio's knees rise and he's getting up from the bed without realizing it and resting a hand on the doorknob to pull it open again. He doesn't expect Galo to be standing right on the other end. Surprised, but _expecting himself _that Lio would reopen the door. Perhaps he was contemplating coming in himself.   
  
But their proximity is twice as close than before and Lio's vulnerable state is pushing him to fall into those waiting arms to catch him no matter how much he tried to pull away. Galo would gravitate right towards him.   
  
However he's stunned. Unsure of what to do or _say _and normally in any situation Lio had control over his thoughts. His actions. Prepared to strike. But he couldn't help but be drawn to Galo's charm. The paralysis his proximity brings.   
  
He let out a trembling breath. "I'm sorry." He doesn't know what he's really apologizing _for. _Maybe it's how harsh he came off earlier. How he kept continuing to push Galo away to chase this ridiculous pride he's worked so hard to perfect all these years, that he hasn't lost his sense of identity. The Lio Fotia, leader of Mad Burnish, and the Lio Fotia post promare, the now human and former Burnish.  
  
"You don't have to apologize." Galo's hand slips around Lio's waist and his burning touch he craved so badly made him shudder with want. Want he tried to ignore. He tried to pull back from. His large, calloused hand trailing the small of his back. He pulled Lio closer before he can back away.  
  
_Don't run. _Galo doesn't have to say it. But the look in his eyes do enough. Lio stared up at him.   
  
"I don't understand." Lio whispered. "Why is it… why is it when I'm with _you _I have to forget who I am, drop everything, why is it that when I feel so cold you're the one who gives me the warmth that I still wish I have?" The questions are more towards himself than at Galo, the anguish in his voice, but somehow Galo just understands.   
  
"All I can think about or do is just be near you. Feel your heat. Feel how fast my heart beats, how all it _tells _me--" He exhaled, "It tells me that you'll fuel me."   
  
"Well I wasn't lying when I said that my burning soul's never gonna die out." Galo sounded so _cocky _compared to Lio's genuine crisis that he had but it doesn't just baffle Lio, instead, it also drives him mad. Farther down the rabbit hole, that maybe he is losing his sanity.

When he and Galo connected in order to save the planet, it's because it was _meant _to be that way. Galo can set him alight. Galo can be his fuel. Like he was meant to do.   
  
"I don't know what I would do right now if I don't let you fuel me." Lio concurred. He placed his hand on Galo's chest, his warm, steady beating heart. Pounding like soundly beating drums.  
  
"But you have to be sure." Galo swallowed, and he's visibly restraining himself. Pulling back as Lio inched closer. Mouth parted and eyes fluttering shut. "You have to tell me that you want this."   
  
"_Yes._" Lio's fingers slip beneath Galo's nape and he holds there. Firm. He mapped Galo's features. The slope of his nose, his strong cheekbones, piercing blue irises, his _beauty _that made up how loving, how brave, and enduring Galo Thymos could be and how he complemented Lio in more ways than one. _I want to make him mine. _Lio's eyes trail down to his soft lips. _All mine._  
  
"Please." It's nearly inaudible. He needed Galo to anchor him. To assure him that it's not just him thinking this. Feeling this connection that they harbor. He knew Galo felt it too, and be answered by bringing their lips together.   
  
He remained heedful of the kiss until Lio returned it with despondency that made his composure start to slip away in time with Galo's restraint. Just the push of lips against his own, balmy, and fluid -- brought catharsis. Trying to grow adjusted to the strange feeling of their lips locked together. But they even fit just _right. _The spark returns and there's a flame settling, but it's small. Right now. He sighed into the kiss, and Galo exhaled deeply through his nose.   
  
Arms wound around Galo's shoulders he held tightly, and Galo knew. There's no need to say that he wanted more, hands settling underneath his thighs and lift him up where the venture to the bed is a short one, still, Galo is meticulous lowering Lio down to the mattress. He crawled closer to Lio, chasing after his lips once more and Lio is growing addicted to it, because it's just what he needed.   
  
Their lips part, but the warmth doesn't as Galo's mouth descended down Lio's neck. Lio rises, just enough to tilt his head back and moan softly. Fingers carding through a musk of blue and arching back, tongue trailing up the column of his throat. It burns. But it burns so fucking _good_. The flame inside him grew. Fingers rest at the hem of his sweater, a hoodie without a zipper to throw over his head. Lio's hands blindly grab to reach behind Galo and pull down his sweatpants, and there's already nothing underneath.   
  
Lio's shirt beneath his sweater followed. But Galo's lips latch on every untouched part of Lio's body. His marred hands from burn scars are trailing down Galo's own, his scars circle his bulky arm like a sleeve of tattoos, and Lio dug his nails into them. He can feel himself being exposed into the cool air when Galo pulled down his pants, but his calloused hands are scorching and it makes Lio shudder involuntarily. As if his own body couldn't handle the temperature when his body used to emanate nothing but it.   
  
Galo groaned against his skin, like the taste of it is heavenly compared to anything else. Lio panted and let out noises he couldn't keep from escaping, and everything screams to lose his control, to lose it all, and to open yourself. Give everything to Galo.   
  
"Lio." Galo rasped. And he's drawing back. Because of how easily they fall into this, it's terrifying for the both of them. It's terrifying to Lio. But he's reaching over to pull open the bedside drawer, knowing the walls of this bedroom as it is his own to retrieve the bottle of lube. He waited for Galo to coat his fingers, and take his hands and guide his fingers between his spread legs.  
  
Even with far they've progressed Galo pushed for _reassurance _but Lio doesn't refuse. He assured Galo he wanted this. He still does. With the calidity coursing through his veins, from his head to his toes that curled, his fingers dig into Galo's back.   
  
"Don't you _dare _stop." Lio coaxed Galo into going forward. "Fuel me." _Fuel me. Keep me burning alight. _He gasped feeling a finger prod, then enter. Galo kept his gaze on Lio, and he knew fully well what the former leader of Mad Burnish was capable of. So he kept going. Starting from one finger to another, beginning to scissor. To get a feel of what Lio liked, and the flame spreads within his core. He's reaching for it to get bigger, and the swelter between their bodies is proof enough Lio is succeeding.   
  
"Galo." Lio breathed, he groaned. Canting his hips, he wanted more, but this time Galo is a little selfish. He kissed Lio slow and languid, and his fingers move precisely. He reached exactly where Lio wanted him to be, and fingers scratch Galo's skin enough to draw blood.   
  
"Fuck," And Galo is awed, voice coming out hoarse, "You're startin' to feel warm."   
  
"But I need more." Lio grounded against Galo's fingers, and his insistent side wanted to come through when it absolutely didn't need to be, but Galo responds with calculated patience and understanding. It made Lio's body react the opposite of gladitorial but he stubbornly combats between the two, only to be repelled. Fingers reaching a bundle of nerves inside his heat and he's crying out, pliant and his muscles turning lax.  
  
"I know. That's it." No matter how much he tried, Galo knew him inside out. Not to tame, but to comfort. To soothe. To assure that his pain won't go unnoticed. His dejection is not in vain. "Just like that."   
  
Lio could only respond with a trembling sigh, "Galo--"   
  
"I'm here." Galo spread Lio's thighs, keeping attentive to his needs. Lio lowered his head to the mattress while Galo bent over until their lips were inches away. Then the push of his length inside of Lio is catalytic, a combustion beyond what Lio could fathom, let alone ever experienced. The odd feeling brings a stretch and a flare that's quite painful and he's stuck between a trembling gasp and a moan. Galo heavily panting into his neck, and he's groaned like he's desperate to catch that air escaping his lungs. Lio wanted to succumb to it, to engulf himself within the inferno.   
  
With his and Galo's bodies pressed together, perspiring under the moonlight it no longer feels cool, but the temperature around them had skyrocketed instantly. Lio's legs latch around Galo's hips like a vice. His lifeline. Galo took his time, and his movements remain cautious.   
  
His slow, deep strokes are performed so tenderly that it made Lio's mind run wild, and his fingers are back to tug and hold Galo's hair. He feels _full. _The burn turning into something gratifying. Pyre within his core grew to that of a ticking time bomb, climbing higher and higher to the peak, its breaking point. Galo's cock pulsated within him and Lio accommodated it nearly welcoming. Now that they've reached this state he doesn't want to let go. Galo's breath is fanning over his cheek, his neck, his lips. Lio's mouth fell open and he tossed his head back.   
  
His eyes fluttered shut in bliss and even beneath his eyelids while shut there's the passion with how Galo is staring down at him, with eyes nearly squished shut. Rolling his hips in a measured fashion, undulating in different angles with intent to drive deeper, to go _harder _\-- to give _more_. Lio's thoughts are no longer coherent as he could only think of Galo and how he moved so stagnant but deep enough to hit it just right, how he wanted to make Lio feel every inch of him and his never-ending warmth alone that could create a flame that promare couldn't stand a chance to attempt.  
  
His instinct got the better of him, and he pushed Galo up to switch positions and settle on his lap. Sinking back down and watching Galo's face contort with pleasure and his jaw slacked with a slurred profanity leaving his lips. A grin formed on them, a grin that ignited the passion Lio had inside of him lifting his hips to move languidly, his mouth parted and the both of them are panting hard. Basking in that perfect fucking torridness, hands settling on Lio's lips to allow him to take the reins on that part. It was more like a challenge, and for once, Galo accepted.  
  
Lio pushed Galo down to the bed, arching his back. Galo's fingers dig into his rear, and Lio changed the pace. Only enough that he was capable of, and the angle of being in this position fills him with exhilaration until the rocking of his hips were growing unsteady. He remembered that without his promare, he had his limitations. That he could only keep going so much, and tried not to let Galo noticed the unsteady rhythm. It's too late, however. He does. He lifted Lio with his hands and lifted his back up from the mattress, spreading Lio's thighs to readjust around his thighs and tilting him back completely.   
  
When Lio is about to fall, Galo is always there to catch him. To stand by his side. To be his fuel. _I've got you. _The words are whispered from his lips, on the bob of Lio's throat. He thrusted his hips, pumping his cock back in his gradual movement to get back into the pace he's built up for the both of them and Lio held on to Galo for leverage until he reached his peak.   
  
He's not the first to reach it, not while this way when his senses aren't intact and he's moaning unabashed. Without abandon, ferally drawing blood on Galo's skin with his fingers and rides through the waves of his orgasm crashing over him. With the trembling of Galo's body beneath him and the slowing of his hips, moaning loudly letting himself be taken by aphrodisia entirely.   
  
Lio could barely feel a bone in his body, and the aftershocks leave him hypersensitive. The tremors don't leave right away, while the euphoria does. He opened his eyes and he's cupping Galo's cheeks. They're both sweating. Lio enjoyed this feeling of warmth that he's satisfied to finally reach. But he knew it was temporary and not long lasting.   
  
Galo opened an eye, his other squeezed shut. Then he huffed out a weak laugh. Arrogant grin remaining even after he's just had the ride of his life, heavy pants lightening into soft breaths. Sedated.   
  
"You okay, firebug?" He sounded like he was wheezing and was about to die, honestly. Lio didn't blame him. He's never felt anything like this before, and he's surprised _this _is the first question Galo asked.   
  
"I should be asking you that question." Lio voiced his concern. "Are you alright?"   
  
"No." Galo answered honestly. "I don't know what the fuck that was. But I feel like my soul just ascended."   
  
Lio's chest rumbled with light laughter, leaning into Galo's shoulder. He used the rest of his strength to lift himself up, sticky and sweaty, but he doesn't want to move. Remaining in Galo's lap.   
  
"Please tell me it isn't just me."   
  
"It isn't." Lio told him, finding out this revelation himself. "I… I felt it too."   
  
"Must mean when we're together something connects us. Even without your…"  
  
"My promare."   
  
"What does it mean?"   
  
Lio's fingers are drawing circles into Galo's scarred arm. Staring at it. "That maybe you and I are meant to be connected in more ways than one."   
  
They've become one, in that very moment.   
  
In such a situation of marveling of just what this universe could eventually bring between the two of them Galo could only whistle in admiration.   
  
"That's pretty dope."   
  
Lio doesn't want to ask if Galo knew what this meant. That this man played an important role in his life that he reluctantly wished were the case. But this is how things were. And he had to learn how to adjust to it. To adapt. To get used to it.  
  
"Stay." Lio started with that. He hated how he was fully aware that Galo had no intentions of leaving in the first place.   
  
Maybe with him here, he could finally sleep tonight. Peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me back here again soon. Meanwhile I chill over here: **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**
> 
> Thank you for reading. ❤


End file.
